


Stereoviews

by astraplain



Category: Gorgeous Carat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: Florian picks up Ray's order and does a little shopping for himself





	

**Author's Note:**

> Stereoviews are rectangular cards with two almost identical images - the second taken at a slightly different angle than the first. When viewed through a stereoscope, the image appears 3D. (Similar to a View-Master)

"Solomon, come join me."

"Florian? What brings you to the market today? Surely not another trip to the booksellers?" Solomon settled into a chair across the cafe table from his friend and placed his shopping bag in one of the extra chairs. The fourth chair was already occupied with Florian's parcels. The name on the topmost package caught Solomon's attention. "Let me guess - more stereoviews?"

"You are a detective," Florian laughed easily as he signaled for a waiter. It was a mild sunny day and most of the outdoor tables were occupied. Florian had managed a prime spot and the waiter was at his side in a moment.

"Something for the gentleman?" the waiter asked, hand poised over his order pad. 

"He'll have coffee, black with two sugars, and apple pie a la mode. I'd like more tea and a slice of your walnut cake, please." Florian waited until the man left to fill their order before turning to Solomon with an amused smile.

"I'm not one of your strays," Solomon teased. "You don't have to feed me."

"You would have preferred the cake?" Florian asked mildly. 

"I wouldn't and you know it," Solomon replied, reminded again how well they knew each other after only a few years acquaintance. Of course, that familiarity meant Solomon could draw his own conclusion about Florian's presence here rather than at home with Ray and his motley crew. "You're not fighting again, are you?" 

"Why would you think that?" Florian smiled so blandly that Solomon almost choked. 

"Should I make up the guest room?" Solomon offered. The last time Ray and Florian had fought, Solomon had had a guest for three days. Bored and frustrated, Florian had tidied and rearranged Solomon's apartment to the point that Solomon still hadn't righted everything.

"I'll give you proper warning next time," Florian promised. "But no, Ray and I simply have different opinions on a certain matter, but I've found a solution."

"Have you?" Solomon asked, not at all comforted by the glint in Florian's eyes. He glanced at the chair containing Florian's parcels again. The topmost package was indeed from the shop that sold the stereoview cards that were all the rage in the Courland household, but the package underneath was from a stationery store.

"Does your solution have something to do with the contents of that package? Solomon tapped the one from the stationery. 

"Possibly," Florian said, smiling brightly. The smile might have been in response to the slice of cake the waiter set down in front of Florian, but Solomon had a feeling it meant nothing but trouble.

"You're welcome to accompany me," Florian said when they'd finished their desserts and were preparing to leave the cafe. "You know Ray enjoys your visits." Florian laughed at Solomon's expression and went to take care of the bill while Solomon gathered their packages.

"Now that we're away from the crowds, will you finally tell me what you've got planned?" Solomon knew that the direct approach worked best with Florian, just as it did with everyone in Ray's household. It was a refreshing change from most of his dealings with people, the aristocracy in particular.

"I can't imagine what evil plot you're imagining, Solomon. Give your detective's suspicions a rest. As you guessed, the one package is stereoviews - some that Ray requested and the rest are pictures I thought Laila and I would enjoy. The other contains coloring pencils."

"Ah," Solomon commented mildly, guessing that Ray's cards were the kind sold only to gentlemen and intended for private viewing. Solomon had seen a few of those and, while some were tastefully photographed nudes, others were bawdy or vulgar. The coloring pencils were obviously for Noel. The boy was visiting relatives but should be back in a few weeks. Florian was always buying him little gifts.

"Hello, Laila," Solomon greeted the woman with warm familiarity and hung his own coat in the hall closet alongside Florian's and Ray's. 

"Ray's in his study pretending to work," Laila offered as she eagerly took Florian's package of stereoviews and opened it, claiming one of the boxes and handing back the rest. Every member of the household had their own personal stereoscope for viewing the cards that gave photographs the illusion of being three-dimensional. There were several larger models scattered through various rooms as well. Solomon didn't own a viewer himself, but somehow had ended up with one of his own in Ray's study.

"Working hard, I see," Solomon teased as he entered Ray's study without knocking. Stereoviews were scattered across the desk and the way Ray started to gather them before realizing who had arrived let Solomon know that they weren't the travel photos that Florian preferred.

"Did you bring my lost errand boy with you?" Ray asked, dropping the cards and leaning back in his chair.

"I found him at an outdoor cafe."

"Eating sweets, no doubt." Ray didn't care much for cakes and pies and Florian's sweet tooth was the source of much amusement. Of course, it also give Ray a way to indulge the man who didn't care for lavish gifts.

"Walnut cake." Solomon confirmed before confessing, "he fed me pie a la mode."

"The kid's been gone a while," Ray offered with a shrug.

"I don't think that matters," Solomon pointed out before taking a few steps closer and picking up one of the cards from Ray's desk. He certainly wouldn't classify that as a tasteful nude. "You may want to be prepared." He set the card down again, having a sudden sense of foreboding. "I don't think Florian's pleased by your choice of entertainment." 

"I believe he mentioned that." Ray dismissed the matter lightly. Florian was his lover, not his parent.

"Ray--" Before Solomon could voice a stronger warning, Florian breezed into the room carrying Ray's new box of stereoviews. He picked up one of the cards from Ray's desk and sniffed at the bawdy image dismissively before returning it and setting down the box.

"Enjoy," Florian said sweetly before breezing out again.

Ray didn't seem to realize anything was amiss, but Solomon knew. Although he anticipated Ray's cry of dismay, the sight of neatly drawn clothing covering the nudes still made him laugh.

::end::


End file.
